She Never Knew
by dracossecretmistress
Summary: Draco's POV. He recalls his only love. The one who never knew. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

I thought that I might want to try a one-shot. Tell me what you think!

* * *

She never knew. She never knew my feelings because I could never admit to them. Not even to myself. Her smile, her embrace, her laugh, was all that took for me to fall in love with her. Her simple acts of kindness to an enemy. To me.

I may never fully understand how she would put all her faith into a feeble person such as myself. I remember at first I would turn her away, refusing to believe that there were people like her out there. I was raised that love was weakness. She was raised that love was strength.

When I finally saw that she was there, not out of mockery but of care, I gradually began to open myself up to her. Our meetings would occur late at night where we were sure no one could see us because if they did, disownment would be the least of our worries. We were merely afraid that we would be separated, something neither of us could want.

She would tell me of her dreams to play Quidditch professionally, even if her parents both wished of her to become an Auror. To both of our surprise, I told her how much I despised the idea of becoming a future Death Eater. I told her how my father threatened me that if I didn't comply with his wishes, he would track my mother and I down and kill us.

She cried for me and I held her in my arms for the first time. It is a feeling that I could never forget. Her honey colored orbs stared sadly into mine, and she told me that she loved me, that I may not have a father who cared but I will always have her. It took a moment for the words to register in my head before I softly placed my lips upon hers.

Two weeks later, I was summoned by my father to join the rankings of the Death Eaters. She begged of me not to go, that she could find a way for us to escape. I simply shook my head my head at her refusing to meet her disappointed eyes. I knew that I had to face the inevitable. I had to get it over with for the sake of the two women I loved.

When I returned to my private dormitory later that night, I found her sitting on my bed hugging her knees to her waist with a faraway look in her eyes. She asked me if it was done. I told her yes. She made me hold out my arm for her to see and to my shock, she kissed the mark. I quickly removed my arm from her grasp and with tears evident in my eyes I asked how could she do that.

She held my face firmly in her hands and said, "Because I love you. That mark means nothing to me. I know of your ways Draco. Please, love me. Make love to me."

That night she gave me the most precious thing a woman could give. She told me that her heart would always belong to me. The way she said it made my heart break into two because I couldn't say those three words that my throat itched to say. She never asked if I felt the same.

Five months later, my father discovered from a "fellow" Slytherin about my meetings. I remember the mark burning and Apparated to the manor. To my dismay, I came home to find my love tied before me.Iscreamed, yelled, begged for her release. My father laughed at my so-called foolishness. He asked me how long I thought I could hide her before we were caught. I didn't have an answer. To be honest, I knew that we could never last. I knew that one-day, my love and I would be separated. And to my horror, he Crucio-ed her before my eyes. Over and over again, her screams would echo in my ears.

After every curse thrown at her, she would struggle to sit up before she was tortured again. I was being held by my father's associates to prevent me from interfering. I only stopped when I noticed that this time, she didn't get up. She stared at me, lying motionless on the floor. It was the last time my love would ever speak to me.

"I will always love you." Her eyes closed shut and I fell helplessly to my knees.

After her death, and the death of my mother, which occurred the next night, Potter and his friends finally brought down the Dark Lord. He brought down Voldemort. I do say his name now like many others. But I said it before his downfall. I began to say it when I lost my love. The one who never knew.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
